In recent years, as typified by an electrowetting type display element, a display element that displays information by utilizing a transfer phenomenon of a polar liquid due to an external electric field has been developed and put to practical use.
Specifically, in such a conventional display element, a display space is formed between first and second substrates, and the inside of the display space is divided by ribs (partitions) in accordance with a plurality of pixel regions (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). Moreover, a conductive liquid (polar liquid) is sealed in each of the pixel regions, and signal electrodes are arranged so as to cross scanning electrodes and standard electrodes (reference electrodes) that are parallel to each other. In this conventional display element, voltages are appropriately applied to the signal electrodes, the scanning electrodes, and the standard electrodes, so that the conductive liquid is moved to the scanning electrode side or the standard electrode side in each of the pixel regions, thereby changing the display color on a display surface.